Evelyn Vogel
Dr. Evelyn Vogel is a Character in Season Eight of Showtime's series DEXTER. She is a neuropsychiatrist who specializes in the treatment of psychopaths. During the investigation of a serial killer known as The Brain Surgeon, she offers herself as a consultant to Miami Metro Homicide. Dexter Morgan learns that she helped Harry construct The Code of Harry. Personality Evelyn is highly intellectual, speaking with a tone that displays her wisdom. Her intuition is impressive, being able to practically see through someone and know exactly how they work, which enables her to be an expert profiler for psychopaths and serial killers. History Evelyn was born in England but lived in Miami during her marriage to Richard Vogel. The couple had two sons, Daniel Vogel and Richard Vogel Jr. Unfortunately, one day they discovered their youngest son, Richard Jr., dead at the bottom of their swimming pool, drowned by his brother, Daniel, out of jealously. Evelyn and her husband covered up their son's murder, and committed Daniel to a mental institution in England. When Daniel was seventeen, a fire broke out in the institution, killing seven children, one of whom was presumed to be Daniel. However, Daniel had faked his death with the corpse of a burned child. He then took the identity of the real Oliver Saxon, after which he lived in at least a dozen cities in two continents, finally settling in Miami in 2008. Due to her son's pathology, Evelyn, a neuropsychiatrist, began specializing in treating young psychopaths. She wrote a textbook about her experiences with them which garnered much attention. During this time, Detective Harry Morgan approached Evelyn, seeking advice about his adopted son, Dexter, who showed signs of psychopathic tendencies (e.g. killing animals). They worked together to create "The Code of Harry," a set of principles which allowed Dexter to live freely and kill other murderers. Evelyn also met Thomas Matthews around this time, when consulting on a few cases. After she retired, Evelyn moved back to England for several years, returning to Miami a year before the Brain Surgeon Case (confirmed by Thomas Matthews in "A Beautiful Day," while talking to Dexter in his office). Summary * "A Beautiful Day" Miami Metro Homicide investigates the strange murder of a man who had the back of his skull carved into and a portion of his brain scooped out. Dr. Evelyn Vogel offers her help to Thomas Matthews, and he introduces her to the team. Vince Masuka recognizes her name and expresses admiration for her profiling skills. After the presentation, Evelyn requests Dexter to meet with her in the lab, which he isn't thrilled to do. Initially, they talk about the case, but then she asks Dexter personal questions, which make him feel uncomfortable. Dexter becomes more wary when Evelyn asks about The Bay Harbor Butcher (although she refers to him as James Doakes). She insists that the Butcher was a definitely a psychopath, due to the way he masqueraded, but adds that he was an odd one. While Dexter is sitting alone on a bench, contemplating his issues with Debra Morgan, Evelyn approaches him and hands him a file of gory pictures that he drew as a child. Dexter chases after her, pins her against a wall, and asks what she wants. Evelyn stares into Dexter's eyes, and states that he can't kill her because she doesn't fit Harry's Code. She then walks away, leaving behind a bewildered Dexter. * "'Every Silver Lining..." While at Evelyn's house, Dexter watches her old tapes of Harry talking about him when he was ten-years-old. Dexter is fascinated when an emotional Harry mentions that young Dexter was fascinated by a crime scene, and even stole a piece of bloody glass (an early trophy). When the tape is over, Evelyn reveals to Dexter that Harry was operating under her guidance. Explaining further, she says that The Code of Harry was her idea, although Harry played a major role in the details (due to his law enforcement background). She proudly admits thinking of herself as Dexter's "spiritual mother." Dexter asks why she is telling him all this. Evelyn says that, because she saved Dexter's life from death row or an institution, she is calling in a favor from him. She nervously tells Dexter that the new serial killer in Miami left her a missing brain portion (the anterior insular cortex) from his latest victim, and asks Dexter to find and kill him for her (in fear that her life is in jeopardy). Dexter tells her to go to the FBI or Miami Metro for assistance, but she says that she cannot, since the killer might be a former patient of hers, and she has used "unorthodox methods." Before Dexter leaves, Evelyn gives him another DVD with a piece of his history. Later, in his apartment, Dexter watches the DVD. It shows Harry telling Evelyn that Dexter killed a third person - a drug dealer. Harry asks Evelyn why Dexter, for the first time, made the killer look at photos of his victims. Evelyn suggests that Dexter may have an innate sense of justice. Soon afterwards, another body turns up with the same brain section missing. Joey Quinn dubs the killer “The Brain Surgeon,” which amuses Vince Masuka. Evelyn appears at the crime scene to inform Dexter that the brain part was left on her door step. She wonders if the killer is a former patient of hers. She also remarks that she is proud of Dexter because he is making the world a better place. Later, Evelyn visits Dexter in his office while he is running a fingerprint he found earlier on a bag at the crime scene. They are mystified when the print belongs to Lyle Sussman, an unknown person who was not one of her patients. After breaking into Sussman’s house and his hunting cabin, Dexter visits Evelyn to discuss the situation. He becomes annoyed when Evelyn inquires about Debra. Dexter firmly states that he is not going to talk about Deb. The next night, Evelyn arrives home after dark, and finds her front door open. She sits in her car and calls Dexter for his help. He soon arrives and thoroughly searches her house, but finds no one inside. However, a DVD was left on her desk. It reveals that the murderer of the first victim was coerced to kill him. The murderer was then shot by the true killer (although only his hand is seen). * "What's Eating Dexter Morgan?" Evelyn receives a text message from an unknown caller, saying “Look outside.” Carrying a letter opener from her desk, she cautiously approaches the door and opens it. Evelyn finds two small gift-wrapped boxes on the step, labeled “His” and Hers.” Each box contains a section of Lyle Sussman’s occipital lobe, the area of the brain responsible for vision. Dexter deduces that it’s a message: The killer is watching both of them. Using Evelyn’s book, Dexter cross-references the source files with the list of suspects. He clears the first two names, and then moves on to Ron Galuzzo. After breaking into Galuzzo's house, Dexter discovers that Galuzzo is a killer and a cannibal, but not The Brain Surgeon. Later, Debra Morgan shows up at the police station, intoxicated and bent on confessing to Maria LaGuerta's murder. With Evelyn standing guard, Dexter discreetly injects Debra with M99, takes her to Debra's Beach House, and leaves her in Evelyn's care. * "Scar Tissue" Debra is temporarily staying at Evelyn’s house. This keeps her from drinking, while receiving therapy from Evelyn. She takes Debra to the shipping container where she killed Maria LaGuerta and asks her to relive the experience. Debra imagines shooting and killing Dexter, instead. Dexter hasn’t been allowed to see Debra for a week, and his impatience grows at being kept away. When Evelyn suggests that Dexter may never be back in her life, he refuses to accept that notion. Evelyn asks about his progress in finding the killer, and Dexter says that he crossed off three more names, with the next one on the list being A.J. Yates. Dexter begins to stalk Yates, first watching him outside of a home where he is installing cable for his job. A scar on the back of Yates' head resembling the ones on The Brain Surgeon’s victims catches his eye. Dexter questions Vogel about the scar, and learns that a hospital removed a brain lesion at her suggestion, years ago. Meanwhile, Evelyn lets Debra watch one of her DVD recordings of Harry Morgan. In it, he expresses worry about Dexter’s growing urge to take a human life. It was recorded shortly before Dexter killed his first victim, Mary. Later, Dexter breaks into Yates' house, discovering his trophies -- a collection of female shoes. He is unaware that Yates is watching him from a security camera. After matching a fingerprint and meeting with Evelyn again, Dexter heads back to Yates's house. It’s seemingly vacant but, when he enters the basement, he finds monitoring equipment, jars and equipment for brain surgery, and Yates’ most recent victim -- Janet Thorton, barely alive. After leaving Janet near a hospital, Dexter returns to Yates' house, this time accompanied by Evelyn. They agree that Yates is The Brain Surgeon (however, they are wrong). When Dexter searches Yates’ computer, he finds files about himself, written by Evelyn. He realizes that Yates’ hacked Evelyn’s computer, and feels that Evelyn is using him as a “lab rat.” He is furious at Evelyn and states that, after he deals with Yates, she is out of his life. Behind Evelyn's back, Debra watches another of the DVDs. She is horrified when Harry describes walking into a Kill Room and catching Dexter dismembering a body (Juan Ryness). Harry then says, "I don't think I can live with this." The next day, Debra asks Dexter to go for a ride with her. She asks if Harry committed suicide because Dexter is a killer. When Dexter admits that Harry did, Debra grabs the steering wheel and drives the car into a lake. When Dexter almost drowns, she saves his life. * "This Little Piggy" After the near drowning incident, Evelyn holds a therapy session for the two of them. Dexter is furious at Debra for almost making his son an orphan, and Debra tries to explain why she tried to kill Dexter and herself. Evelyn reminds Dexter that Debra is suffering from PTSD, which can cause confused thinking. Still angry, Dexter walks out to resume his hunt for A.J. Yates. Later, as Evelyn is looking through her mail and listening to the song, “Make Your Own Kind of Music,” Yates smashes her window with a chair and jumps inside. He tackles her and threatens to kill her if she tries to escape. He takes her to a vacant house and questions her about Dexter. accusing her of interfering in his life (although she believes he was stalking her). When Evelyn says that Dexter is looking for her, Yates says, “Good!” and pulls a bag over her head. Meanwhile, Debra is unable to reach Evelyn by phone and finds her missing at home. She tracks Dexter to the crime scene at Yates’ house to inform him. The two begin searching for possible locations where Yates that could have taken Evelyn. Evelyn is terrified and attempts to reason with Yates by bringing up the topic of his abusive mother. He tells her to shut up and prepares to break each of her toes. Evelyn takes a drastic measure and mimics the behavior of his mother. She slaps Yates across the face and calls him, “Albert.” Noticing his reaction, she strikes again, and attempts a third time but he stops her. Yates’ lip is bleeding and he goes into the kitchen to tend to it. Taking advantaged of the opportunity, Evelyn reaches for a cellphone and calls Dexter. She has no time to talk and leaves the phone face down, thus allowing Dexter to listen to their conversation. To pinpoint Evelyn’s location, Debra asks Jacob Elway to trace the call and obtain the address. Now that Yates has calmed down, he sits with Evelyn on the couch and professes that he can't be helped. Using her previous knowledge of Yates, she begins to break down his defenses. Suddenly, Yates realizes that a phone is on nearby and becomes irate. Dexter hears Evelyn call out for help. Dexter and Debra soon arrive at the house and break open the door, only to find no one downstairs. When they hear a noise upstairs. they run up to the master bedroom and find Evelyn in the closet, bound and gagged. Dexter notices a blood stain next to the bed and looks around for a weapon, noticing a curtain rod shaped like a spear. Yates, who is under the bed, has a knife ready. Before he can use it, Dexter jumps on the bed and thrusts the rod straight down, impaling Yates. Debra and Evelyn accompany Dexter on the [[Slice of Life|''Slice of Life]] when he dumps Yates (who is not dismembered) into the Gulf Stream. * "A Little Reflection" Dexter confronts Evelyn when he discovers that she is treating a young psychopath by the name of Zach Hamilton. Dexter is familiar with Zach as he has been stalking him to prove that he killed Norma Rivera. Evelyn tells Dexter that if he plans to kill Zach, they have a conflict of interest. Later, Dexter brings photos to Evelyn verifying that Zach is a murderer. She admits to already knowing and proposes they teach The Code of Harry to Zach. This astounds Dexter, and he ignores her request. However, once he has Zach on his kill table, Dexter has second thoughts and takes him on as an apprentice. * "Dress Code" Now that Hannah McKay is back in Miami, Debra is worried what she might do. She shares her concerns with Evelyn, and believes that Dexter is not thinking straight about Hannah. Although Debra wants to arrest Hannah (who is still a fugitive), she knows too much. Evelyn advises Debra to let Dexter handle the situation and not take any rash actions. Later, Dexter meets with Evelyn at her house and they talk about Hannah. Evelyn remarks that he and Hannah aren’t a good mix because they are both psychopaths. When Dexter states that Hannah isn’t a psychopath because she has feelings, Evelyn appears dubious. They go on to discuss Zach who is becoming agitated because Dexter hasn’t let him kill yet. Evelyn expresses the importance of Dexter’s responsibility since Zach has already taken one life. * "Are We There Yet?" Dexter’s neighbor, Cassie Jollenston, is murdered and Dexter finds Zach’s blood under her fingernails. Evelyn is surprised to learn that Zach killed Cassie because she believed that Zach had potential and was trying to live by Dexter’s rules. With the help of Zach’s credit card purchases, Dexter tracks Zach to his motel in the Keys. Accompanied by Hannah, Dexter confronts Zach and chastises him for killing Cassie, but he denies it. It soon comes to light that someone framed Zach. Upon returning to Miami, Evelyn invites Dexter, Hannah, and Zach to stay for dinner. They end up discussing why someone would frame Zach. When Dexter returns to his apartment that night after spending time with Hannah, he discovers Zach dead, slumped in a chair with his eyes open. The song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" is playing in the background. Dexter spins the chair and it reveals that the back of Zach's head had been removed, and a portion of his brain excised. Evelyn finds the section of Zach’s brain in a jar on her front step and she and Dexter realize that the real Brain Surgeon is still out there. * "Make Your Own Kind of Music" Dexter resumes his hunt for The Brain Surgeon, intent on ending this cat-and-mouse game once and for all. He and Evelyn break into Zach Hamilton’s art studio and search for clues to his killer. Dexter finds several hairs that Zach pulled from his assailant. When Dexter runs their DNA, he discovers that Zach’s killer is related to Evelyn. When he tells Evelyn, she is blindsided. At first, she claims to have no family, but then opens up. She had two sons, but both are dead. Her son, Daniel, drowned his brother, Richard Jr, after which Daniel was sent to to a psychiatric hospital in England. After three years, Daniel and six other children died in a fire at the facility. However, Dexter suspects that Daniel escaped after starting the fire himself. Using computer software, Dexter updates a photo of Daniel by 40 years, and recognizes Oliver Saxon. Next, Dexter finds a can in Saxon’s trash and tests the DNA on it. It matches Zach's killer and confirms that Saxon is Evelyn’s son. When Evelyn learns that Daniel is alive, she refuses to allow Dexter to kill him. Despite her wishes, Dexter views him as too dangerous to be allowed to live. Evelyn and Dexter suspect that Saxon is monitoring her computer activity. Dexter tells her to write a journal entry saying that she is visiting King's Bay Cafe the next morning. As the cafe is a place that Evelyn used to take her son years ago, they feel Saxon will show up. The next morning, Evelyn eagerly anticipates meeting her son. However, before she leaves for the cafe, Dexter drugs her tea and she passes out. Dexter then goes by himself to King's Bay Cafe, intending to capture and kill Saxon. Dexter waits outside the cafe, watching Saxon through the window as he repeatedly plays the song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" by Mama Cass Elliot. When his mother does not show up, Saxon grows annoyed and exits the cafe. Dexter follows him to the parking lot with a syringe of M99 where he finds that his tire has been punctured by Saxon. When Dexter reaches Evelyn’s house, he warns her about her son. Angry at being drugged, Evelyn orders Dexter to leave the matter to her and he departs. It’s revealed that Saxon is hiding inside Evelyn's house, listening to his mother’s conversation with Dexter. Convinced that she didn’t set him up, the two sit down for breakfast together. * "Goodbye Miami" Evelyn sits happily with her son, but Saxon begins to show his true colors. He accuses his mother of imprisoning him in the mental facility and never visiting him. Evelyn strenuously tries to defend herself and states her desire to help him. Saxon also complains that he doesn’t like the attention she is giving to Dexter Morgan, and he ends up walking out. Returning home from a meeting with Thomas Matthews, Evelyn find Saxon waiting for her. He opens his truck door and gives assurance that he won’t hurt her. Evelyn warily enters the truck and Saxon drives her to the abandoned Rendell Psychiatric Hospital. He takes her into The Treatment Room, the place he killed some of his victims. Saxon had set up the room to look exactly like one in the psychiatric facility in England. He implores his mother to help him exist freely as a murderer, like Dexter. Evelyn promises him that she will find a solution, and they share a hug for the first time in decades. After Dexter shows Evelyn a recording of Saxon killing Zach Hamilton with a bone saw, Evelyn is convinced that her son is unchangeable. Dexter’s new plan is to meet Saxon in an isolated area, where he can be sedated and captured. Evelyn, though, wants to say a final goodbye to her son and invites him into her house. While drinking tea, Saxon notices his mother’s nervous behavior and fear and confronts her. When Dexter arrives at Evelyn’s house, she and Saxon are standing at a window. Dexter orders Saxon not to touch her, and he says, "Mother chose the wrong son, again." He then mercilessly slits her throat, while Dexter looks on in horror. Dexter breaks open the door, only to find Evelyn bleeding out on the floor. He rushes to her aid and embraces her as she takes her final breath. Saxon uses this time to escape. * "Monkey in a Box" (corpse) Dexter removes all of Evelyn’s files that concern him before he calls the police. When he is questioned, Dexter claims that Evelyn had requested him to visit her. When he arrived at her house, the door was kicked in and he found Evelyn dead. The blood on his shirt is noticed and he says that he tried to stem the bleeding. Known Patients *Dexter Morgan *Ron Galuzzo *A.J. Yates *Arnold Gordon *Debra Morgan *Zach Hamilton Possible Patients Names that appear in Oliver Saxon's laptop files, which are files extracted from Evelyn Vogel's computer. * '''J. Mitchell * 'B. Rickers ' Related Pages * Evelyn Vogel's House * Oliver Saxon * Richard Vogel * Richard Vogel Jr. * The Code of Harry * King's Bay Cafe * Saint Alexis Catholic Church Attempted to Kill Evelyn * A.J. Yates Trivia * Her SSN# is 278-918-2951. Gallery 2013-09-09_1556.png|The missing piece SaxonKillsVogel.png|Evelyn's bitter end 2013-09-09_1533.png|Dexter embraces Evelyn in deep sorrow, as she takes her final breath Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Therapists Category:Doctors Category:Authors Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Killed in Dexter's presence Category:Killed at close range Category:Attempted Murder Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter